


Season Six, Episode One

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s05e21 Meridian, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just my suggestion, you know...





	Season Six, Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The stillness of the sylvan plateau was shattered by the whoosh of a wormhole billowing from the Stargate.

The interface stabilized, then rippled as SG-0.75 and tagalong emerged. 

Colonel Jack O'Neill strolled down the steps of the Stargate platform, carefully surveying the grassy meadow. He tilted his head back, noting the bright blue sky and the few brilliant white clouds that drifted in the winds aloft. With a brisk nod, he turned to his two teammates.

"Carter, check out that tree-line; make sure we aren't being observed. Teal'c, that..." he indicated the plateau's edge with a sharp nod of his head, "looks like a winner for mission objective number one. Check it out."

Nodding acknowledgement, the two briskly carried out their assigned tasks.

"What about me, Jack?" the tagalong whined. 

"Shut up, moron. And **don't** call me Jack."

"But..."

Ignoring the blathering person, Jack fixed his gaze on Teal'c's tall form. The Jaffa was carefully inspecting the cliff edge. 

Carter strode purposefully back to the colonel. "No sign of anyone, Sir. Looks like we're alone."

"Great. Teal'c?" he called.

"All is well, O'Neill. This cliff appears ideally suited to our primary objective."

Nodding in satisfaction, O'Neill set out to join the Jaffa. Carter and the other person followed.

Jack cast one glance over the edge of the cliff, whistling in appreciation. "Sweet!"

Stepping back and slinging his gun strap comfortably across his shoulder, he nodded to Teal'c. "Do it, buddy."

An expression of zealous anticipation swept over the big man's face. Smiling grimly, he grasped their unwanted appendage by the scruff of the neck and tossed him, squealing pitifully, into the air. The weasely body arced ten feet into the air, then descended, only to encounter Teal'c's vigorously swinging foot as it approached the ground. The assist altered the body's trajectory, sending it far out over the edge of the cliff.

The three members of SG-0.75 gazed over the edge, listening to the squeal as the body descended. They lost sight of it before the sound ended.

"Right!" Jack exclaimed. "First mission objective accomplished. Now..."

He turned away from the cliff, striding back toward the Stargate. Carter and Teal'c, smiling contentedly, trailed behind him.

Jack again tilted his head back, gaze zeroing in on one of those bright clouds which seemed to be a bit closer to the ground than previously.

"Okay, get your butt **down** here!"

The cloud drifted slowly down to ground level, then resolved itself into a cluster of brilliant white drifting ribbons. Gradually, a face formed in the midst of the trailing shimmer.

" _Jack, that wasn't nice_ ," the face said reproachfully.

Grinning happily at the apparition, Jack was unrepentant. "He deserved it. And worse. Now you..." he shook his finger at the whiteness before him, "you descend right this minute. Enough playing around, here."

The cloud-face pouted, considering. " _You promise to be nice to me? Fight off NID bozos for me? Never, ever let unethical ethicists let me die for them? Go to the bookstore with me and keep your mouth shut?_ "

Jack's face squinched up. "God, you gonna make me do the bookstore thing?"

The face began to fade back into the wispy cloud.

"Wait! Waitwait **wait**! I'll do it! Bookstores! Libraries! Archives! I swear."

The face solidified, expression clearly smug.

" _Can I move in with you?_ "

Jack's distress faded abruptly into delight. "Well, I sorta turned the spare room into an office."

" _That's okay. We'll only need the one bed._ "

"Yes! Now I wanna see feet and hands, here. White ribbons may be pretty, but they are **no** fun in bed!"

Slowly, the brilliant light faded as hands and feet, and indeed arms and legs and a very attractive torso, coalesced and solidified.

Jack grinned happily into Daniel's now corporeal face. "Yes!"

He grabbed reassuringly solid cheeks and smacked lovely, soft lips with a wet, noisy kiss.

Daniel's glowing face owed nothing to fancy schmancy special effects--just pure, unadulterated happiness.

"All right!" Sam was smiling with possessive indulgence. "That's more like it!"

Teal'c nodded regally. "You have been sorely missed, Daniel Jackson. Welcome back."

The newly-solidified archaeologist hugged the other two members of his team, eyes suspiciously moist.

"All right, kids. Time to blow this popsickle stand. Mission objectives both accomplished. Let's boogie!"

Carter bounced toward the DHD, then stopped and turned to Daniel. "You do it," she insisted.

Still smiling sweetly, he stepped up to the mushroom-shaped pedestal, stroked it fondly, then punched in the address for Earth.

The wormhole established with its usual _kawhoosh_ , then settled into a gently rippling pool.

They stood for a moment, gazing at the watery surface. Then, side by side by side by side, SG-1 returned home.

And Daniel moved in with Jack, and Sam and Teal'c watched over them, and Jack went to libraries (and occasionally Daniel went to hockey games or went fishing at the pond with no fish), and Jack and Daniel only ever needed one bed.

And they lived happily ever after :^) _The End_


End file.
